The application of makeup requires the even distribution of cosmetics. To obtain a natural-looking application, while achieving the desired enhanced appearance of the wearer's eyes, cheek or face, the cosmetics are often applied using a variety of cosmetic brushes or applicators, each having a specific cosmetic application. Makeup can also be used to camouflage or hide certain undesired colors, blemishes, birthmarks, scars, or disfigurations on the face.
Cosmetics are often applied to the face by a brush or other applicator. Cosmetic brushes comprise a variety of sizes and shapes, wherein each brush is designed for a specific application or area of the face. One type of brush used is a “half-moon” brush, which is flat in shape, with a head of parallel bristles typically an inch to an inch and a half (25 to 40 mm) wide and a quarter of an inch (6 mm) or less thick. The name “half-moon” arises because the tip edge of the head may be convex, giving the head a D shape. The handle is typically rectangular, and similar in size to the head, though for practical reasons rather thicker.
Although convenient for applying a dusting of powder to a large area of the face, the “half-moon” brush is not compact in shape, and thus not easy to store.
Thus, it is apparent that there has been, prior to the present invention, an unfulfilled need for an improved cosmetic brush.